Bang bang into the room
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: AU. Drinking isn't your enemy, it's the morning after that's the problem. Ever wondered how did you get into that scandalous situation? Well, Matsumoto has the same problem. Curse you Gin and your new apartment... Rating MA for language and lemon.


_**And here is one of my completely random one-shots. I just had that sudden need to write something with those two. They are hilarious! I do realize that they may be out of character and the age difference might not be very legitimate… I'm so very sorry about that, but that's just the way it went in my head. I hope you can still enjoy it despite that.**_

_**Anywaaaay, you know the drill so do ignore the mistakes. I need to search for a Beta…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.  
**_

_**xXx**_

Oh boy, this was definitely not what she expected. Her eyes traveled up and down the exposed skin that had been particularly shoved into her face when he opened the door. He stood there, on the fucking doorway, and yawned lazily while his slender fingers scratched the back of his head, making the disobedient mop of white hair dance. The fact that he stood shirtless before a complete stranger didn't seem to bother him even one bit.

"Yeah," He yawned once again before rubbing his deep teal eyes with the heels of his palms. Waking up seemed to be quite the difficult task for this one." What do you want?"

Cute, but rude. Oh well, you know what they say, first impressions lie.

"Yeah, I'm-"The sharp ringtone interrupted her midsentence. The young man didn't seem interested in her or what she had to say while his hand dug into the pocket of his unreasonably baggy sweatpants and fished out his phone. He eyed the caller ID for a moment before picking up and willing his body to move down the corridor, completely ignoring her existence.

Her jaw dropped as she struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Did that brat just ditch her over a phone call? A fucking phone call? She was standing on the damn doorway, in the flesh!

"Oh, you motherfucker!"

At this point she didn't care if this was breaking and entry or whatever, she wanted to get her hands on that white-haired asshole. On the double! She practically flew through the corridor and stormed into the living-room, fully intending to do a Grand Battement up his ass even if meant breaking her leg in six places!

Matusmoto looked around the impressive interior of the living-room. First of all the room was spacious, it had to be in order to contain everything. There was a full service bar with those fancy stools taking the whole wall on the left. That was some variety of drinks, she could tell right away. Then there was the luxury leather couch that of course came with matching armchairs and a crystal coffee table. A fluffy carpet completing the scenery. The giant TV, the game consoles, stacks and stacks of CDs, two massive loudspeakers, yep everything that a young man could possibly want was here. It was lacking the dancing pole to complete the bachelor crib, but who knew what awaited in those other rooms. Also she didn't miss the giant glass wall that was right across from the door, mainly because that's where he was currently standing, phone still in hand. He didn't even flinch when she nearly took down the door. All he did was pulling out his hand from his pocket and pointing in some random direction before giving her his back in favour of the view.

Matsumoto turned in the direction he had just pointed and took in the staircase. There was a figure standing on top and also talking on the phone. Seriously what was the deal with those phones?

"I gotta go, Rangiku is here." The tall, bony male pounced down the stairs like a fawn, stopping only when he was standing in front of the disturbed woman. Gin spread his hands wide open and spun around like a ballerina, his trademark smile never leaving his face." So? How do you like the apartment? Pretty cool, right?"

"I don't know, Gin. Looks good."

"Good? It's fucking awesome! Come on, let me show you around" He offered his hand like the gentleman they both knew he wasn't. Hell, he didn't even bother with putting on any pants—underwear and a T-shirt were his shining armor. 

"This is the table." She rolled her eyes and sighed when he actually dragged her to the table and enthusiastically pointed towards it. And this idiot was a software engineer in a multi-billion electronics company. He might be good with numbers, but his common sense database seemed to be infected.

"Truly fascinating!" She bonked him on the head." Dimwit!"

"Somehow I imagined it going better…"

"You even had expectations? Really? Now can we please go get some breakfast? I'm starving."

"Yeah, you need to feed that ass." And she hit him again…and again… and again until he finally managed to wrench away and escape up the stairs. Matsumoto cleaned herself from the invisible dust and straightened her clothes. She hadn't forgotten about the rude dude from before, so now, being a well-mannered young lady, she tried to look over her shoulder as casually as possible and not draw any unwanted attention. Scout your surroundings before taking any action, right?

He had moved to the other side of the room, still talking on the phone. He looked deep in thought, hand buried in his pocket, gaze directed somewhere in the distance. What could possibly make him listen so intently to the person on the other side? No matter how hard she tried, there was no ignoring that deliciously well-defined V-line that disappeared beneath his Bordeaux boxers. Thank god his sweatpants were hanging so low. Suddenly she yearned to-

"Alright, let's go."

Gin's voice startled her, making her jump a little and squeak. He didn't have time to wonder what was going on because she grabbed him by the collar and violently dragged him out.

_**xXx**_

"I'm telling you, it was epic!"

"No, it wasn't."

"How do you know? You weren't even there!"

"I've seen enough of your drunken bullshit to know that suddenly remembering a key skill from our childhood is not epic, it's a disaster!"

"Hey, I'm graceful as fuck. You better believe it!" He pointed a threatening finger at her, but his everlasting smile kinda ruined the badass moment.

"Alright primabalerina, I believe. Now hand me the coffee carafe."

"Yeah, you need to wash down those pancakes and that portion of bacon and eggs. I'm surprised you didn't ask for a diet coke."

Matsumoto kicked him under the table while casually taking a sip from her cup. So what if she liked to eat? Food was great! Now she felt like having some ice cream, but she would never hear the end of it from Gin…

"Are you pregnant or something?" She literally spat her coffee. It would've been better if it was in his face rather than over the table, but the shock didn't allow much aiming." Maybe you're eating for two? I don't see any other reasonable explanation."

"Are you fucking crazy?!" She wanted to smash the cup in his head." I just like food! What's so wrong about it? Fuck!"

"Alright, alright! Sorry to have asked! Maybe you don't want people to know, even me."

"That's it, I'm ripping your heart out and shoving it up your ass."

"Now wait a minute," Matsumoto was already standing up. For the first time since they knew each other his smile disappeared. Gin was on his feet and running for his life while she simply threw some money on the table and chuckled evilly.

_**xXx**_

Matsumoto sat in her kitchen, sipping on a nice cup of steaming coffee. Having today and tomorrow off made the world seem like a better place, even if it was only for 72 hours. Things at work were pretty stressing lately. The Sales &amp; Marketing VP was being prosecuted for financial fraud which of course complicated things. The whole department was being investigated which basically meant hell on earth. Not only was slacking off and drinking in the middle of the day impossible, but she had to prepare shitload of paperwork, make countless phone calls, and give tons of explanations to the Board of directors. Seriously, being the Commercial director used to be fun—you just had to come up with a way to sell whatever the VP threw your way—now it was all about filling, signing and distributing endless amounts of forms. And Matsumoto Rangiku didn't do paperwork. Ever! Things drastically changed for the worse the past few weeks and she was definitely not happy. She could only hope it would all be over soon and they would all enjoy the lovely view of a new vice president walking through the door.

Her fingers were busy scrolling down through a rather interesting article about the gene pool in Japan when her phone rang.

"Yeah?" She couldn't peel her eyes away from the words on the screen, so when the sharp ringing almost deafened her, she knew she had to answer first and read after that." Yes? Yes, this is her speaking? Is that so? Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible."

The evil chuckle that escaped her lips could make any man's blood freeze. Apparently the little quarrel with Gin yesterday got him in the hospital with bruised ribs. He needed someone to pick him up. It was ironic that she was his emergency call.

She looked at the laptop screen and then at her half full cup of coffee. Meh, he could wait a while. It wasn't like his life was in danger. Not yet at least.

_**xXx**_

"You're fucking unbelievable!"

"Usually you don't call the person that put you in hospital to pick you up."

"Usually you're not supposed to beat up your friends, so shut the fuck up!"

"Oh? Why are you mad?"

"You battered me to death!"

"Come on, I was just blowing off some steam. Besides, I see you're still alive and kicking."

"Blowing off some steam my ass."

"I did warn you. Several times, but your loud mouth doesn't know when to shut up!"

"Just drive the fucking car."

"Where am I supposed to drive? We're in the parking lot in front your building."

What crept her out the most was that his smile never dropped. One would think she would've grown used to it after all those years. Nope, she never did, it only became a tad less stressing.

"You will make me soup till I get better." Once out of the car, he pressed against the side of his ribcage, as if that would magically heal him, and limped towards the entrance.

"Motherfucker you ain't sick!"

"Don't you fucking dare argue!"

"Fine, fine! Whatever."

_**xXx**_

"Feeling better?" Matsumoto asked as she dumped him over the sofa. He was such a drama queen, groaning like he had been shot in the fucking gut.

"I just got out of the hospital, so no, I'm not feeling any better."

"Maybe next time I'll break your jaw so you wouldn't whine like a little bitch."

"You're a spawn of Satan."

"Yeah, most women are. Now do you want some margaritas or not?"

"We're out of juice, better use the lemon vodka."

"What happened with wanting soup?"

"You'll blow up the fucking kitchen. Pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese. Make sure you get some of those fortune cookies."

_**xXx**_

"I'm so kicking your ass."

"Bullshit."

"I am, look at the score."

"What score? Is this thing even on?"

"I have no idea. I think we're playing guitar hero?"

"Really? Damn, I must be really drunk." Gin poured himself another glass of … whatever they were drinking and gulped it down. "I think my eyes aren't working properly. Maybeeee it's time to go to bed?"

"Where's the pizza? Didn't we order?"

"Everything's kinda blurry… Yep, we definitely need to go to bed."

"Fine! But I'm not driving!" Matsumoto struggled to get up from her comfortable spot on the carpet.  
It was pretty hard when everything was spinning, but keeping her balance was even harder. She had to lean on the sofa or else she would've collapsed face-first on the floor. Gin was in an even worse condition. He didn't even try to get up and simply crawled towards the staircase. That was some pretty good tactic.

"Gin, we need to take the stairs…"

"Nope, I refuse…"

"Come here you drunk asshole." Thank god there was a railing on the wall all the way up to the second floor. Somehow she managed to help him on his feet and they both stumbled up the stairs, helping each other balance. One wrong step and they were back at the hospital where it all began.

"We're here!" He pointed at a door while slowly making his way towards it. His clumsy hands managed to get it open and he clapped like a retarded seal." Aw yes!"

Gin disappeared in what she guessed was his room. Great, but where was she supposed to go? Shrugging, she chose a random door and hoped for the best. They would worry in the morning.

_**xXx**_

_**Tick-tock…..Tick-tock….Tick-Tock…**_

"God, make it stop…." Matsumoto mumbled as her hand desperately felt around. The sound didn't cease so she had to crack open an eye and search for the source, if she ever wanted the pounding in her head to stop. It was dark, why was it dark? Her hands continued to feel around, but they found nothing except the soft sheets. Great, so she did make it to bed. Was she laying on her stomach? Yep, it was hard to breathe so she was definitely laying on her stomach. Slowly Matsumoto rose from beneath the pile of pillows and took a deep breath. She expected the bright sunlight to scorch her optical never, but to her surprise the windows were blinded.

"God, I need to stop drinking…"

"Good, you're not dead." The deep voice made her head snap to the side a little too fast. It was damn unpleasant. The sudden movement made her head dizzy and she had to gently lower herself back down if she wanted to keep the contents of her stomach where they belonged." Don't puke on my sheets."

"Wha?" Matsumoto finally managed to shift so she was laying on her back. She propped herself up on her elbows and glared at the unfamiliar man with one eye. There wasn't enough energy in her body to keep both eyes open…

He seemed quite comfortable with the situation, calmly sitting there with one hand resting over his raised knee while his other hand supported a book in his lap. His face held that bored expression as he turned another page.

"What the hell is going on?" Her voice was hoarse from god knew what.

"I'm as shocked as you are."

"Shocked my ass…" Matsumoto mumbled as she leaned back into the soft pillow and sighed heavily. This just couldn't get any worse, could it? She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms before shifting her head to side and looking him over once again. Good, at least he looked familiar. Spiky white hair, greenish eyes, she had definitely seen him before. That was a good start. Now to figure where she was and how she got there…

"Where am I?"

"In my bed." He turned yet another page and yawned lazily.

"Is that so, Sherlock?" This motherfucker was starting to piss her off! Of course she was in his bed! God! But where the fuck was this bed at? And what exactly had happened? She poked around her blurry memories, trying to recover anything from last night. Last thing she remembered was Gin's apartment and the vodkaritas. Wait a minute!

Matsumoto sprung up so fast that the dizziness didn't even have a chance to reach her head. Fuck! No! It was him! Gin's secret lover or whatever, the guy from the other morning! She never got the chance to ask the smiling motherfucker who this little prick was!

"Oh, fuck me…" She watched him close his book with a low snap and lift his gaze to meet her eyes. "Don't you dare say it, smartass!" She poked his chest rather violently which made his brow quirk in surprise.

"Say what?" He eyed the finger that had been jabbed into his flesh before quickly grabbing hold of her wrist and yanking it down. She was about to yell his ass to oblivion, but then she saw that he was only putting a pill bottle in her palm. He even handed her a glass of water, which he had prepared on the nightstand. "I believe you know how to use these."

"Listen here pal, "She was about to tell him how she could hold her liquor and didn't need any pills, but then the pounding in her head reminded her how wrong she was right now." Give me those…"

"And don't worry, we didn't."

Matsumoto stared at him in bewilderment while she tried to wash down the pills." Huh?"

"You know, "He made slow and unsure gestures with his hands "hide the pickle."

"Oh you mean sex?" She chuckled lightly before vicious smacking him in the shoulder." Grow the fuck up! Hide the pickle? Who the fuck says that?"

"Excuse me for not wanting to be vulgar." His face remained frozen in the usual indifferent façade. Seriously, he didn't even flinch when she hit him…

"Yeah, I think we're a little past good manners here…" She was about to throw off the sheets and leave with what little dignity she had left, but something made her stop and rethink her decision.

"Yeah, you might want to keep the sheet."

"Why am I - What happened to '_we didn't hide the pickle'_?"

"Oh you mean sex?" His lips finally twisted into something that represented emotion. He had a really sexy smirk, that she could not deny. "I said _**we**_ didn't do anything, but I don't know what _**you**_have been doing."

"Well, I'm glad you have something to think about in the shower." She winked at him before gathering up as much of the sheet as she could get her hands on and finally leaving the bed. It would've been nice to turn around and catch a glimpse of his expression, but the door already closed behind her and she found herself in the corridor. There were four fucking doors she could choose from and she had no idea behind which Gin's room was.

"How hard can this be…?" She looked around the second floor one more time. Besides the doors, two on her left, one behind her and one a few meters down, there was something like a mini representation of the living room (minus the service bar) taking up all the excessive place on the right. Just how big exactly was this place?

"He's not in his room." His voice made her look over her shoulder. He was leaning against the doorframe of his room, hands crossed over his chest. His lips still held that complacent smirk.

"Great. Where did he go?"

The white-haired male walked to the door opposite of him and gently pressed down the handle. At first Masumoto was confused, the room was all dark, but then he switched on the lights and it all clicked into place. Gin lay sprawled in the bathtub, bottles and bottles of shampoo or whatever scattered over him. The fucking idiot mistook the bathroom for his room. It was a miracle he didn't break himself while getting in the tub.

"He doesn't look like he'll be getting up anytime soon." She heard her companion chuckle lightly before turning off the lights and closing the door once again." You can shower downstairs if you want. In the meantime I'll look for something you can wear."

_**xXx**_

Gin had been right, this place was awesome. The sauna, the gym, the media room- the living room was nothing compared to the rest of the apartment. The mystery man, in whose bed she had woken up this morning, politely showed her the shower cabin. He even left out some clean clothes before disappearing into the depths of the apartment. So now here she was, dressed in what she was pretty sure were his boxers and T-shirt.

"Hallelujah!" Matsumoto opened the correct door and finally saw the living room. Seriously, she was afraid she might come across a sex dungeon somewhere in between those doors.

"Yes, I'm aware. Will keep in touch." And here was mister white hair, pouncing down the stairs and talking on the phone once again. His face twisted into that devilishly sexy smirk when he noticed her. "I barely recognized you with all those clothes on. "

"Said the one greeting his guests only in his underwear."

"At least I had underwear on."

"Hey, this whole thing is just a misunderstanding."

"Said the naked girl in a stranger's bed. End of quote." He chuckled lightly while sitting down on the comfortable sofa. 

"Ain't you a smartass?" 

"No, no I don't think I am. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Alright snowman, give me my clothes back and I'll be out of your hair so you can go talk to you imaginary friends or whatever."

"I believe you know where my room is." Oh those words must've caused him great satisfaction, judging by the smug look on his face. Wait a minute, was his façade slowly cracking? She was pretty sure smirking and chuckling were human emotions. 

"Yeah, but I don't want to dig out your dildo, so you better come and help me." Matsumoto was already halfway up and she didn't even stop to wait for his answer.

"Sure, be right up." There was no one to hear his mumble.

_**xXx**_

For some reason Toshiro couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face. This woman was something else. Confident and definitely crazy, but that's probably what made her so interesting. And she was, as his peers would say, a fine piece of ass. The casual shirt she as walking around in couldn't hide her long legs or those tempting curves. Even something as simple as watching her pounce up and down the stairs was enough to make improper thoughts swarm through his head. It made him wonder how he kept his hands to himself that morning.

Shaking his head off any bad ideas, Toshiro finally stood up from his cozy spot on the sofa. This was strange, usually he had no problem keeping his desires under control. He needed get her out of his room and send her home as soon as possible. 

_**xXx**_

"Found that dildo yet?"

Matsumoto jumped a little at his voice. She was just pulling her blouse from under the bed." Still looking, but I have a good feeling about that drawler."

"Tell you what, you can keep it if you find it. I'm sure you'll have fun with it."

"I can't deprive you from such joy." She turned around several times, giving the room the once over, before walking up to him. He was leaning against the doorframe, hands buried deep into the pockets of his pants. A simple precaution that might just save him from doing something stupid." Besides, I prefer the real thing."

He couldn't tell if she bit her lower lip on purpose or out of habit, or if her bumping into his shoulder on her way out was just a mere accident, but he knew it was too late to stop his hand that had already grabbed hold of her wrist. She took a step back and looked him in the eye.

"What?"

"You sure you got everything?" The hand that had been holding her was now resting on the doorframe, blocking her way out.

"Probably. But hey, I know where your room is." She winked at him." I can always come back and get it later."

He took a threatening step towards her which made her instinctively move back. Having her back against the wall had her a little uneasy. And then he moved again, completely caging her between his hands. His green eyes clashed with her blue ones.

"Better make sure I'm not around when you do." And he stepped back, shoving his hands into his pockets. His face was back into the usual indifferent façade as he waited her to come to her senses and react. To his surprise Matsumoto started laughing.

"This pin-me-to-the-locker pseudo dominance may work on college girls, but it's not that good when it comes to women." She patted his cheek like she was the darn Godfather. Her smile at that moment could easy match Gin's." But you are cute."

She licked her lips as her hands glided against his sculptured chest all the way down to the hem of his pants. "I think you deserve a little treat." Her fingers hooked around the waistband and she pulled him flat against her. She had this little tease all planed out, but it all went to hell when he smashed his mouth against hers and roughly forced her against the wall. She was shocked at how fast her body betrayed her and responded to him. Her lips parted and she eagerly twirled her tongue against his. He didn't waste any time and had her lifted off the ground, wrapping those long legs around his waist. His lips moved fiercely against her own as they battled for dominance. Her fingers raked through his messy white hair and he let out a low growl when she grabbed a fistful and pulled roughly. He was just gliding his palm up the side of her body, when she suddenly slapped his hand away. Before he had time to protest she had already shoved him away from her.

"This is not what I meant." She wiped her mouth with the back of her palm and glared at him. Well, he might've overstepped it a little, but it was her that started it. Then the mischievous smirk returned and the glint in her eyes told him whatever this was, it was just beginning. She closed the door and locked it before walking back to him. Even if he was younger, he was still a head taller than her so she had to tiptoe to brush her lips against his. He tried to fully kiss her, but she pulled away and pressed her finger against his mouth.

"Behave."

Her hands were on the move once again. She grabbed his shirt and lifted it up and above his head, throwing it in some random direction. The candy had been unwrapped and she was more than satisfied with the view. Her fingers traced the outlines of his abs while she pressed her mouth against the skin of his neck. Slowly she moved her lips around, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh. He took in a sharp breath and tried to contain the moan that made his chest tingle. His hands found the small of her back and he pulled, pressing them even closer.

"I told you to behave." She shook off his hands and dug her nails into his abdomen. The pain aroused him even more and he eagerly leaned down, capturing her lips. The kiss had barely started, when she roughly shoved him onto the mattress that had magically appeared to save him from a painful fall. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her. She slowly climbed on the bed, straddling him in the process. He quickly raised up, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her. Her fingers were once again in his hair and he moaned in her mouth. He was more than sure she could feel him pressed against her core, so he moved his hips and earned himself a gasp. Her mouth suddenly moved to his ear and she nibbled at it before whispering:

"You're not very obedient, are you?"

He felt her shift and her weight disappeared from his lap. She kneeled in front of him, her mouth wandering his neck and collarbone before slowly going down. It stopped somewhere around his navel and she pulled away. She smirked and pushed him back so he lay on his back. Her manicured nail glided down between the valley of his abs and she watched with satisfaction how his muscles flexed under her touch. Then her lips replaced her finger and she kissed around his stomach before proceeding lower. She tugged at his pants and they were down in a flash. He groaned heavily when her mouth wrapped around him. She bobbed her head, setting a tantalizing pace. He tried to stand up, but she would just shove him back down. In the end he gave up and decided to lay back and enjoy whatever she had planned from him. Her mouth worked its magic and his even breathing turned to ragged breaths. Her tongue twirled around the tip, making him close his eyes and dig his fingers even deeper into the already crumpled sheets. She couldn't help but smirk at how helpless he looked. The way his breathing got harsher every time she went agonizingly slow, how he yelped when she blew cold air on him—if was so much fun to be in control. His muscles flexed once again and he let out a throaty moan. Her teasing seemed to have quite the effect on him. Finally taking pity at the poor boy, she decided it was time to go for the grand finale. He did his best to try and hold on, but in the end there was no other way than giving in. He let out an animalistic growl and drowned in the overwhelming pleasure as the built up tension finally left his body. His eyes fluttered closed and for a few moments he had a hard time breathing.

"Good boy."

He sprung up all of a sudden, blinking frantically. Her chuckle made him look down in front of him where she was still kneeling. She rolled her eyes when he clumsily pulled up his pants. Really? As if he had something to hide.

His hand suddenly reached out and he brushed away the strand of strawberry hair that had clung to the corner of her mouth. The confused look in her silver eyes made him smirk. He was quick to sit on the ground, back leaning against the bed, and before she could protest he pulled her in his lap.

"No one likes a good boy at the end of the day."

His mouth moved against hers, nibbling at her lower lip. She knew she had to get up at that moment, grab her things and go mind her own business, possibly never returning to this apartment again, but for some reason she allowed her lips to part. He was cute, really darn cute.

Her hands snaked around his neck and she responded to his eager kisses with equal force. He was an incredible kisser. His tongue danced against hers in a battle for dominance, which he was easily winning. She tried to pull away, but his hand tangled in her hair and he pulled her even closer. It was his game from that point on. He ran his hand under the fabric of the shirt he had been wanting to rip off all day, and gently glided it up her side. It had been such a pleasant surprise to find that there was no bra keeping him away from her delicious skin. She gasped when he ran his thumb over her nipple and gently squeezed her breast. He smirked against her lips, which made her frown and finally break away from their breathtaking kiss.

"Don't start something we both know you can't finish."

"Maybe not right away, but I'll definitely see this through. In the meantime," He used her distraction to quickly pull the shirt over her head." I'm sure I can think of something to keep you busy."

His fingers circled over her flat stomach before moving up towards her chest. He fondled her mellow bosom, making a low groan escape her throat. He fooled around, kissing the edge of her mouth before moving down and gently biting her chin. His lips moved down the side of her neck, making her skin burn under his touch. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed against the back of his head, trying to get him closer to her burning flesh. Suddenly he raised to his feet, bringing her along. His hands found her butt and he couldn't stop himself from giving it the long squeeze it deserved. She squeaked when he practically threw her on the dresser, knocking down everything in the process. His thumbs dipped beneath the hem of the boxers she was wearing and pulled them down. He gently slid his long finger between her folds, smirking at the wetness that met his touch. She was about to bonk him on the head, seriously he was getting to full of himself, but then he eased the finger inside her and suddenly she forgot she was angry with him. His mouth moved over her skin once again, biting at her collarbone, sucking at her pulse, before continuing down to her chest. He wrapped his lips around a hardened nipple and twirled his tongue, earning himself a deep moan. His thumb moved in circular motion against her slit and he slipped another finger inside, increasing his otherwise agonizing pace.

She bit her lip and rested her head against the wall. Her chest felt like it was about to burst from the moans she was trying to contain, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She grabbed a fistful of hair and violently yanked his head up. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as he pressed her even harder against the wall. She could feel the need for release build up and when he curled his fingers she almost let it go then and there. Her breaths came out ragged and she dug her nails into his shoulder, mercilessly clawing down his arm when he touched the right spot and released the waves of pleasure. Her head rested against the wall as she panted.

"I told you I had something in mind." He licked his fingers thoroughly." I think that's enough games for today."

He helped her off the dresser before wrapping his hands around her and pulling her flat against him. She looked up at his sparking teal eyes and smirked. Oh he was definitely going to see this through.

He moved them back until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Then he roughly shoved her down, licking his lips as her body bounced on his mattress. Slowly he crawled over her, kissing his way from her thighs all the way up to her chin. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down so their foreheads touched.

"Now what, Snow White?"

He pressed his hips harder against her and she smiled when she felt his clothed erection.

"Good thing about collage boys is that we can go more than once."

She tugged against his pants and he helped her get them off. His hand groped around her thigh and he lightly shifted her leg, positioning himself at her entrance.

"I can't believe I'm about to give in to a total stranger." 

"It's Toshiro." He eased himself inside her burning core, hissing as the first taste of pleasure washed over him. She was so slick and tight." Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Well Toshiro," Her hands glided up his arms." It's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

He pulled out and slammed back right away, making her moan in his ear. His lips moved up and down her neck as he set a lazy pace. There was no need to rush things, they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other. Her body melted against him. His fingers wandered her body, making her skin burn. Every kiss he lay on her fueled her desire. She craved his caresses, his touch.

He leaned down and captured her lips into one of his savage kisses. She responded with equal eagerness, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Her fingers danced into the silver mop that was his hair, making him moan in her mouth. At this moment Toshiro couldn't help but wonder how it had come to this. He was expecting a calm weekend when he got home last night, but it was nowhere near it. He had to get a drunken female out of his bed only to lure her back hours later. Not that he complained. He most definitely liked having that gorgeous woman moaning under him.

She let out another moan and raked her nails against his back. Every move he made caused them to sink deeper into his flesh. For some reason the pain brought him abnormal satisfaction, increasing his pleasure. He wanted her screaming his name even if it meant her lacerating his whole back. Hell, he would enjoy every last second of it. Toshiro buried his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent, memorizing it. She took this opportunity to graze her teeth against his earlobe before biting down and giving it a light pull. His slow pace was driving her insane. It felt as if it was lava running through her veins instead of blood. Her chest felt heavier and heavier and her breaths came out harsher.

"Alright, that's it."

"What?"

Before Toshiro knew what was happening she had them flipped over. Her thighs fitted perfectly around him. At first she moved a little unsure as if testing how the new position worked with them, but soon she pushed it all aside and fell into her own pace. He was more than pleased with the new tempo and the view. She bounced in his lap with such speed and intensity that he had to grab onto the headboard to keep up.

"Damn, woman!"

"Now's not the time to complain." Her hand grabbed hold of his shoulder. She loved how he filled her completely.

"Who said I was complaining?"

The friction between their bodies made him groan. His muscles flexed every time she lowered herself down, making his breathing uneven. His body was desperate for release and if she kept that up it would all be over pretty soon. He managed to raise up even if the hand on his shoulder was stubbornly holding him down. His mouth found one of her breasts while his fingers fondled the other. She wrapped her hands around him, pressing them even closer. He bit her nipple and she pulled against his hair in return. Him standing up might've straitened her movements a little, but that didn't mean she was completely unable to move. The tension in her body begged to be relieved and she was about to do everything in her power to get what she wanted. That's why she shoved him back down, grabbing tightly at his shoulders and going at full speed. The knot in her abdomen tightened with every bounce she made until the waves and waves of pleasure finally washed through her body.  
He felt her walls tighten around him and that was then end for him. Oh god, how he had been waiting for that moment. His body relished in the surging flow of pleasure, making his breath hitch and his eyes roll back.

The first thing he saw when his eyes regained their sight was a blurry mess of strawberry. Her hair fell loose all over his face, reminding him of what had just happened. His head slightly shifted to the side and he saw two silver pools staring back at him. He debated whether he should say something but decided that any words right now were completely unnecessary. She nuzzled deeper into the crook of his neck and ran her fingers over his jaw.

"You are really cute you know that?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Sure thing cutie!" She ruffled his hair which made him growl in frustration. Toshiro quickly had her pinned down beneath him.

"You don't call a man cute."

"But you are!" He repeatedly kissed her neck, making her giggle and struggle to get free. His grip on her arms was firm, but not bruising, and she had to resort to dirty tricks like biting his ear to make him let go. Apparently she was really ticklish. "I didn't picture you as the cuddly type."

"Just because I already banged you doesn't mean I have to tread you like a piece of meat…"

"A true gentleman," She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "How cute."

He didn't say a thing, the hand that played with the hair on his neck seemed to be enough to tame him. His tongue embraced hers and things were heating up once again when the ringing of a phone echoed through the room. He growled in frustration against her lips and tried to pull away, but her hands refused to let him go. Letting it ring seemed like a pretty good idea. He slightly tilted his head for better congruence and kissed her back eagerly. The damn thing, however, refused to die out. Toshiro sighed heavily and reluctantly broke apart. His warmth disappeared and for the first time today Rangiku felt oddly naked. Pretty strange, considering the busy day she had so far.

"Yes. I understand." He sat on the edge of the bed, back facing her direction. She could see the numerous red marks that graced his marble skin and couldn't help but grin." I'll see to it as soon as possible."

His fingers swiftly ended the call and he unceremoniously tossed the device away. He rubbed his eyes and sighed before laying down on his back.

"Do you ever get off that phone?"

"Not really." He shifted so he was on his stomach and reached for one of her luscious legs, using it to pull her towards him." As much as I would like to bang you against the wardrobe until we get into Narnia, I need to go get some work done."

"Finals coming up or something? Which year are you? You look around twenty to me."

"I never said I was in college, you assumed that on your own."

"If you tell me you're underage I'm gonna fucking murder you…"

Toshiro smirked as he climbed out the bed and proceeded to dig around his wardrobe for some clothes. "I'm actually twenty-two."

"Then you must've graduated recently."

"I did, four years ago."

"I really don't get what's going on…"

"I'm here on a business trip." He pulled out a light blue dress shirt, black dress pants and a matching blazer." People say I'm pretty smart, a genius actually, so school was never a problem. That's why I have a good position in a giant corporation at such a young age. And that position currently requires some arrangements to be made."

"And you ended in Gin's apartment how?"

"That's actually a long story."

"I believe I have time to spare."

Toshiro's smirk never faded. He reached for a sheet and wrapped it around his waist. "I never got your name."

"Don't try and change the subject."

"And age. I can tell you're few years older, but I want to be sure you're not old enough to be my mother."

"Hey, are you calling me a hag?" Rangiku jumped out of the bed and grabbed the first shirt that came in view." And that's just gross!"

"Look who's changing the subject now."

"I'm not!" She crossed her hands over her chest and huffed." Didn't you mother tell you to never ask a lady about her age?"

"How about a name then?"

"Matsumoto. Matsumoto Rangiku. And I'm not that old! Twenty-eight."

"Six years?"

"Well, I'll be twenty-nine in a few months…"

"Alright, let's make that six years and nine months. Was it that bad? Did it hurt?"

"Oh, shut up! Why do you have to be a smartass all the time?"

"You leave me no choice." She smacked him on the shoulder, which made him fake massive agony. She rolled her eyes as he dramatically fell to the ground.

"Are you done drama queen?"

"Maybe." He was on his feet once again, his face twisted into a smug smirk.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower." Rangiku closed the distance between them and teasingly tugged at the knot of his sheet." You better hurry though, we don't want you to be late." Her finger 'a_ccidentally_' undid the tangle and his pitiful excuse of clothing slowly slid down his hips and pooled around his bare feet."Oops!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes before grabbing hold of her and swiftly throwing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. It would be unfortunate if Gin woke up right about now…

_**xXx**_

_**This was supposed to have a completely different ending, but somehow I ended it here. I have no idea why. It's been ages since the last time I wrote anything and I know my writing is getting rusty. And I'm aware that it takes forever for me to post anything, but for some reason my motivation just doesn't want to come around and spend some time with me... Plus the massive writer's block, college, exams, blah, blah, blah! Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Enjoy and please leave a review (criticism is more than welcome and much appreciated)!**_**  
**


End file.
